


Apartment Buddies

by furiousstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Brief Mention of TWS, Ew, M/M, Maybe some smut eventually, Shitty Writing, hinted romance - Freeform, relationship, very sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousstark/pseuds/furiousstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a lost, broken person. But to admit it would take a very special person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Post TFA, Pre TWS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT JESUS   
> let me know what you think of it, and maybe i'll post some more?

"Okay, Steven! You're all set up! 1 Month rent in advance, and heres your key. The informational packet - pets, laundry, quiet curfew, that stuff - will be addressed! Any questions?"  
Yeah why are you so enthusiastic.  
Steve didn't bother to correct the use of his real name. "No, I think I'm good."  
"We look forward to seeing you around! Let us know if you need anything!"  
Steve dragged his very small bag of belongings up the stairs, and towards the hallway marked '300 Wing,' stopping in front of the door labeled '304 B,' the number to match his key. He unlocked it, and threw his bag onto the bed, which rested on the far wall. Laying his head on the bag and closing his eyes, his mind began to wander.  
My best friend. My parents. My family. Peggy.  
It was silent. Too silent for a long term hotel. It was depressing.  
And then, a single word split the silence.  
“Fuck.”  
Followed by a series of noises that didn’t sound good, crashes, and something that reminded Steve of a chicken.  
He opened his door, and looked out into the hallway, to see a man, standing there, wrestling with a metal glove. A metal glove, that he was attached too.  
“Technology defects. You know.”  
Steve didn’t know. So he didn’t respond.  
“Hey. Kid.” The man was trying to get his attention.  
Steve looked down at the man. He was probably 3 inches shorter, and Steve could look directly down into his brown eyes.  
“Uh, yeah.” Steve mustered a laugh, clearly fake, and held out his hand. “Steve Rogers.”  
“Oh they told me about you.”  
Steve’s guard flew up. They? Who was they? Hydra? “Uh.”  
“You know, Fury. Hill. S.H.I.E.L.D”  
Steve ground his teeth together.  
“Touchy subject. Okay, lets back up. I’m Tony. Tony Stark.”  
You know how in movies everything slows down, and some of it becomes black and white? That just happened to Steve. Everything stopped. It almost seemed like a complete stop, if Tony hadn’t been moving his mouth, but words weren’t coming out. Or at least, not words Steve could piece together. This? This was a Stark? Is it coincidence? Or-  
So many thoughts were flying through Steve’s head, but they all snapped back to reality when Tony touched Steve’s hand. Now everything was fast. Steve’s head was spinning from all this movement. “Stark..Like…”  
“Ironman. Yeah, I know.” He rolled his eyes like he was sick of hearing it, but the expression on his face showed how much he loved this attention.  
“No like.. Howard…”  
“My super-famous dad? Yeah.” Now Tony rolled his eyes, and really meant it. His facial expression seemed tired. He didn’t seem to like the mention of his dad. This was definitely Howard’s son.  
“And Maria..”  
The color snuck out of Tony’s face.. His eyes dropped a shade, and now they were staring at the floor instead of back at Steve.  
“How did you know my mom?”  
“I’ve been frozen in ice for 75 years, apparently. I knew her..”  
Now it was Steve’s turn to stare at the floor. If Tony got so upset about the mention, they were probably already gone. Another person, Steve lost.  
“I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t..”  
“You didn’t know. You couldn’t have known. How old are you?”  
“Technically? 90 something. I don’t know for sure.”  
“Damn.”  
“Well I should probably go.”  
Steve was sick of this reminder that everything was gone. Being neighbors with Howards’ son wasn’t going to be easy.  
“Come over if you ever want anything okay?”  
“Thanks.”  
Steve went back to his room and shut the door, leaning up against it. Seconds later, he opened it again and found Tony still standing in the hallway.  
“I don’t know how to use any of this crap.”  
“The electronics?”  
Steve looked at the ground and then looked up and smiled, because Tony was laughing at him. “Shut up and educate me.”  
It was a good feeling, to have Tony kneeling on the ground by the TV, and talking to him about the last few years, what had happened, what was currently a thing, and any new technology. 3 hours later, the sun was down, and Tony was drunk, but Steve didn’t mind. Tony was cute when he was drunk.  
“This is a cell phone. It has my number in it, and Fury’s, but why would you want him when you could have me.”  
Tony did a stupid little twirl on his toes, and landed with his hands spread out, so proud of his feat. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”  
“I guess.”  
“Hey, you were the frozen soldier? Right?”  
“Yeah, I was Captain America or something.” Or something. And what am I now?  
“You were a Capsicle huh. Interesting. Night.” And with that, Tony was gone, leaving Steve to smile at the back of the door.


End file.
